Flowers of An Attic
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Caroline and her brother Niklaus are forced to take care of their younger siblings all the while doing their best to survive the evil ways of their cruel grandmother, Ester. Based off the novel "Flowers In the Attic" but with a vampire diaries twist. Warning for incest.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Caroline and her brother Niklaus are forced to take care of their younger siblings all the while doing their best to survive the evil ways of their cruel grandmother, Ester. Based off the novel "Flowers In the Attic" but with a vampire diaries twist.

Disclaimers: I do not own The vampire diaries or Flowers in The Attic

Chapter 1:

It was almost 8 and dad had yet to come home from his Japan business trip. His flight was supposed to have gotten in at 5pm. Best believe I would be giving him a hard time about keeping us waiting later. Pushing a lock of my blonde hair from my face, I jumped up in a huff from my seat on the sofa next to Nik at the sound of the front doorbell.

"Hmph. About time! So not only have we been waiting on dad but now he's probably lost his key," I mumbled as I moved to open the wooden door.

"Caroline! Go easy on your father, I'm sure he's had a long trip. His flight was probably delayed," my mother chided me as I snatched the door open.

I couldn't stop the look of confusion that covered my face as I looked upon the man infront of me. Instead of my father, I was now face to face with a tall blonde haired man dressed in a police uniform.

"Hello ma'm. Is this the Forbes Residence?" The officer asked.

I nodded still confused about his appearance. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"My name is Officer Donovan. Is there a Mrs. Elizabeth Forbes?"

At the sound of her name, my mother moved forward to stand next to me. My siblings remained on the couch watching on in silent confusion.

"I'm Elizabeth. What's wrong officer?"

His solemn face made me nervous.

"There was an incident earlier at a jewelry store on the corner of lamistat…I don't know an easy way to say this so I just will. Your husband was there," he said.

I felt my panic rising. My dad was at a jewelry store.

"Is he ok?!"

"I'm sorry… a gunman came in and your husband was shot. He died instantly," he replied. I felt myself slipping as the words processed in my brain. My father was gone. My eyes began to grow blurry with tears.

Behind me I could hear my younger twin siblings Kol and Elena openingly sobbing. No doubt Niklaus was trying to console them.

Officer Donovan gave us a look of pity and his sympathies before making a hasty retreat out the front door. My mother managed to close the front door before her legs gave out and she collapsed against it on the floor.

I stumbled over to her and slid down to her side. "Mom. Dad..." My voice choked with emotion.

My mother pulled me into her arms as we cried together.

A/N: I know it's starting off slow. But if you've seen the movie or read the book then you know things are going to pick up soon. Also be warned if you are not into incest, please don't read. You have been warned. Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since dad's funeral and mom had become so withdrawn. Gone was the lively woman who we all knew and loved. Dad seemed to have taken a piece of her spirit with him the day he died. It seemed it was up to Nik and I to keep the house going as best we could. I dropped out of ballet lessons to be home when the twins got out of school and Nik dropped out of his extracurricular activities to pick up a part time job after school. With dad gone, we were seriously in need of income. Mom had always been a house wife so she never felt a need to get a job. Our dad had taken care of everything. We would have been alright if it wasn't for all the money dad had just invested in our newly remodeled home. In other words…we were broke.

Straining the pasta noodles, I looked up from my task as the back door to the kitchen opened. I gave the newcomer a small smile.

"How was work?"

My older brother gave me a small nod before sighing. "Work, was work. I got offered some extra weekend hours at the gallery. Seems they are anticipating a serious clean up after this showing Friday night. Where is mom?"

I placed the finished noodles in a bowl before turning to face him. Nik had sat down on a bar stool facing me.

"She's still walking around here in a daze. I know she loved dad but we need her," I replied.

"I know, but she just needs time. Dad was her world. Real love like that needs time to heal," he insisted. I sighed. Nik always took mom's side. He was such a momma's boy. I would have to take his word for it. I was only 16 and he was almost 18. What did I know about love?

"Alright. I guess."

He smiled at me then "that a girl. Now what have you prepared for me?"

I smiled back "well, tonight we will have chicken parmesan."

He nodded. "Alright. Sounds good. Make sure to save mom a plate." I didn't argue, we both knew the odds of her coming to join us for dinner were slim to none.

All too soon I was serving everyone dinner. I was just about to dig into my own plate when our mother entered the room. What shocked me more, she was smiling, almost glowing.

"Children I have such good news!"

Niklaus was instantly enarmored. "What is it mom?"

"Your grandmother has agreed to take us in."

I frowned slightly. Everything I knew about my grandmother did not line up with my mother's excitement.

"I thought you hated her? And you said she disowned you. What changed?" I asked. My mother turned to me, her smile dropping only slightly.

"Well she did but with your father gone she has agreed to take us in. It won't be so bad. Think of it, a new start for all of us," she replied.

Nik walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I think it's a great opportunity. When do we leave?"

Before she could reply Elena jumped in "But mom, I don't wanna leave my room behind." Of course she was thinking on an 8 year olds mentality but I was all for anyone who would back me up. I really didn't wanna leave Mystic Falls to move to West Virginia.

Mom walked over to kneel beside Elena's chair. Brushing a few locks of brown hair behind my sister's ear. "Oh honey you'll get a new room. The Salvatore Manor is beautiful."

We were really going to just leave behind our home like that. All the memories of dad… they would be gone, just like him.

"Well. I guess its decided then!" I ignored the call of my name as I marched out the room. Stomping upstairs to my room, I slammed the door close. Throwing myself on my bed in a huff. I wasn't surprised when almost 5 seconds later the door was snatched open. Without looking up I already knew who it was.

"Go away Nik!"

"No. You're being unreasonable. We can't afford to stay here and mom is doing what is best for us!"

Unable to control my anger, I turn around to face him. He's standing in the doorway glaring at me.

"Get out!"

"Not until you stop acting like a child! Like it or not we are moving, so suck it up and pack your things."

I could feel the tears coming. "How can you be so cold. Dad just died and you're all already moving on forgetting about him. This is our home Nik!"

Nik's features softened at my tears. He never could stand to see a woman cry. Moving towards me, he sat next to me on the bed. Leaning towards me, he pulled me into his arms.

"We're a family. Home is wherever we are. And dad will always be a part of that."

I pulled away slightly to look into his face. His always bluer than blue eyes stared back at me with nothing but reassurance and truth.

I sniffled as his thumb wiped a tear from my cheek.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, worry still in his face. I smiled.

"Yeah. Guess I'll look at it as an adventure. I always did wanna live in a mansion."

Nik gave me a huge grin. His dimples showing "That's the spirit."

He rose up from the bed. Just as he moved to exit my room, I called out to him again.

"Hey Nik." He turned.

"Thanks."

He smirked. "What are big brothers for?"

With that he left. I fell back on my bed with a huff. If I didn't know anything else…my life was never going to be the same.

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. If so please leave reviews. They motivate me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILER ALERT FOR VAMPIRE DIARIES 100TH EPISODE! SKIP MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG OMG OMG I have been waiting forever for Klaus and Caroline to finally kiss. The scandalous sex part was icing on the cake. I nearly had heart failure. They are so cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3.

I don't which was worse. The lack of things we were able to bring with us with the promise of new things that mother claimed we would get or the manor itself. It was creepy and not in a haunted house adventure kind of way either. By the time we finally reached our destination after miles of walking from the train station to the property itself (apparently grandmother couldn't send for a car) I felt like we were entered a prison.

We followed mother and grandmother into a decent sized bedroom with two queen sized beds and an on suite bath. I looked at my grandmother as she explained her ground rules in a harshly manner. It seemed grandmother wasn't as excited to see us as mother had made it seem.

"Stay away from the windows and keep the blinds closed at all times. Food will be brought to you in the mornings during which time I expect you up and dressed with the beds made at 7am sharp," The older blonde woman commanded. We all nodded. Elena moved over to crawl into bed next to her twin brother but stopped short at grandmother's raised voice.

"Boys and girls are not to sleep in the same bed! Girls sleep with girls and boys sleep with boys! Any other arrangement will be punished!"

I couldn't take it anymore. Moving towards my grandmother, I looked into her blue eyes. "Grandmother, they are twins! They share beds from time to time."

My grandmother turned her nose up at me. I wanted nothing more than to smack her. "I see. And where pray tell will you sleep if your sister sleeps with her twin?"

I shrugged "Well I could always crash with Nik."

"NOT IN MY HOUSE! THAT IS A DEMON WHISPERING IN YOUR EAR. DIRTY SINS!"

I jumped back in fright. I wasn't prepared for her outbreak. I felt Nik's hand on my shoulder. His silent way of letting me know he had my back. His soothing voice reaching my ears as he addressed our grandmother.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking but me and Care aren't like that. We are perfectly capable of sleeping next to each other. She's my sister for pete's sake!" I could tell by the raise tone of his voice he was getting angry. Nik may be the silent artsy type on most days but when his temper did rise…I shuddered slightly. It wasn't something I wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Ester glared back and forth between me and Nik for a moment before speaking again.

"Girls with girls and boys with boys. I will punish you myself if you break my rules. Is that understood?"

We all stared at her in disbelief. Angry that we would not respond she turned to our mother, who in turn looked at us expectantly.

"Seriously?" I asked my mother before meeting Nik's eyes. He simply shrugged almost as if to simply 'go with it'. He really was a momma's boy. It was obvious I wasn't going to win this fight. Swallowing my pride, I looked at my grandmother and answered her along with my siblings.

"Yes m'am."

She looked at me in triumph before placing a picnic basket on the table.

"Good. Now, Elizabeth say goodbye to your children." With that grandmother stormed out of the room. Once she was gone I turned to my mother.

"What the hell is this! We can't say here!" I snapped.

"Don't start Caroline. I already told you. As soon as I gain favor with my father and he dies we will be rich and we'll leave here and you'll never have to see this room again," she replied.

"And how long will that be? Till Michael dies?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Could be a few days or a week. Please just hang in here and don't make your grandmother angry."

I watched my mother kiss the twins and tell them how much she loved them. Then she moved on to Nik who as always readily accepted her affection. When it was my turn, I felt myself caving. What the hell. It was only a week.

I wrapped my arms around my mother. I relaxed as she whispered in my ear.

"Be strong for me baby. I know this isn't the life your father wanted for you but I promise things will work out. I love you Care."

I felt myself becoming lost in my mother's love. "Love you too mom."

The moment was effectively ruined when grandmother opened the door and appeared with a scowl on her lips. "Time to go Elizabeth."

Our mother gave us one more goodbye before leaving through the door with grandmother, who pulled out a key and stared at us.

"Whenever we leave we will lock the door behind us. You are not to leave this room or make too much noise. Do you understand?!"

We all nodded as she closed the door. Once the sound of the lock was in place with a click I turned to Nik.

"She locked us in here! Nik I don't know if I can do this!" I could feel myself slowly growing hysterical.

Nik moved to stand infront of me, pulling me into his arms. He smelled of paint supplies and earthy forest (no doubt from spending time in the woods painting landscapes)

"Shhh its going to be ok. I promise you, we will make it through this. A week will be come and gone before you know it. Now. How's about you get some food in the twins while I turn the beds back and get them dressed for bed."

I nodded, taking slow deep breaths. Meeting his eyes I gave a shaky smile.

"You're right. I am Caroline Forbes. I can do this. Check the big black bag for their pajamas while I explore what goodies we have in this basket," I ordered as I moved toward the basket in question.

Nik threw me a wolfish grin. "Finally Captain Caroline has arrived. Aye aye captain," he laughed before going to prepare the twins, who remained huddled in their respective beds watching us.

Making a few cold cuts for tonight, I put the rest of the food away in the mini fridge we had been given. Once Kol and Elena were asleep, I made a sandwich for Nik and myself.

Sitting quietly at the table we ate in silence. At least we did until Nik spoke.

"There is a door over there that I think leads to an attic. Old houses like these usually have those type of things. We should go explore now while those two are sleep," he suggested as he finished up his sandwich.

"Fine. Let's go." I replied putting away my uneaten food for later. "I could use a distraction."

Nik chuckled softly. "That's the spirit, sweetheart."

I giggled slightly as he held the door open for me. "Shut up Nik."

A/N: I wasn't planning to post so soon. But like I said, reviews really do make me motivated. Really glad you all are enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: If any of you are saying to yourself "Nik and Caroline seem a little out of character" don't worry it's intentional. I promise if you hang with me, all will be right in the world again. And I know the chapters are really short. I will make them longer as the story picks up. For now I am just pushing them out as the inspiration comes to me. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. With that being said…on to chapter 4.

Chapter 4

When I initially pushed the door open, dust had floated everywhere. Seeming to come alive just at the mere presence of us. I covered my face as I waited for it to finally settle. When it did, I moved further into the large attic. Wardrobes, trunks, and other forgotten knick knacks were scattered throughout.

"I'm surprised grandmother didn't lock us up in here," I grumbled. Nik, who was now somewhere off to my left snapped at me.

"Can you at least try to make the most of this experience?!"

My eyes narrowed as I turned to look at him. His own blue eyes filled with irritation.

"Make the most of this experience?! Nik this is not some trip to a summer camp or an after school special. Our grandmother and mother locked us in an attic!" I replied back in a hushed voice.

"You know what you are?" Nik said, taking a step towards me.

"Enlighten me, I'm sure you were planning to anyway?" I rebutted, taking a step of my own in his direction.

"You are," step. "A spoiled," step. "brat!"

My eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Our faces were nearly touching at this point as we stared into each others eyes. Something tingled at the back of my consciousness due to his closeness, but I shook it off.

"Go to hell Nik," I spat. His eyes grew into a stormy blue.

"I'm already there," he spat before turning and storming back down stairs. In turn I plopped down on the nearest trunk with a huff. How dare he call me a brat. I had given up so much to help keep this family from falling apart. I didn't need him. He could never speak to me again for all I cared.

Three weeks. Three long painful weeks and we were still in this damn attic. Sure mother had come by and brought the twins gifts but she always seemed to dodge my questions when I asked about when we would be leaving. She would turn the conversation to one of her and her new suitor, Damon Gilbert's latest adventures.

Time seemed to crawl by painfully slow. Even more so with Nik and I still not speaking. The only times we ever said two words to each other were matters concerning the twins. Elena and Kol noticed right away that something was wrong between Nik and I. They weren't the only ones. Our mother and grandmother noticed as well. Our grandmother seemed almost pleased that we weren't getting along. I really didn't want to think about what scenarios she could possibly formulate within her twisted mind.

I was shaken from my thoughts at the feel of Kol's tiny hand shaking my arm. I looked at my younger brother in question.

"Care, I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Elena added, rubbing her tiny belly for emphasis. I couldn't help but giggle at their cuteness. Rising up from the table where we had been doing their daily lessons, I held out a hand for each of them and led them downstairs for dinner. We walked right by Nik, who had set up the easel mother had brought him on one of her visits. He seemed forced intently on whatever he was painting.

I didn't bother asking him if he wanted dinner. If he was hungry, he could come down and make his own.

In the span of two hours I fed the twins their dinner( today grandmother had left us roasted chicken, greens, and dinner rolls), finished their lessons, and given them their baths. With them both dressed in their pj's and in their respective beds, I moved to retrieve the story book from upstairs. They always had a story before bed. Usually Nik would read to them but with his mood I didn't dare depend on him to follow through.

Arriving upstairs, I walked over to the table and picked up the book. Turning to head back downstairs, I bumped right into a hard chest. Two strong arms gripped me, saving me from falling.

"What do you think you're doing?" his baritone voice asked. I looked up into my brother's face.

"Going to read the kids their bedtime story. Now if you will excuse me," I replied, biting back the comments and nasty remarks I wanted to throw his way. I moved to go around him when he suddenly snatched the book from me.

"What the hell Nik?" my voice filled with annoyance.

His own features were stern and almost angry.

"You know I read to the twins at night. I got it."

I couldn't stop the snort of disbelief that escaped. "Yeah, but you don't seem to be the most reliable now a days. After all your role model is mother."

I took a step back as Nik moved to tower over me.

"Stay in your place and stop trying to do everything. You can't control everything Caroline!"

With those parting words, he spun around and left in a huff. I stared after him with narrowed eyes before letting out a tiny growl.

"Seriously?!"

I waited a full half hour in the attic before going downstairs. Just as I suspected, the twins were fast asleep- Nik wasn't however. If only I could be so lucky.

I made a point to ignore his eyes on me from over the rim of the book he was reading as I moved about gathering my things in order to take a nice long bubble bath. The day had really worn on me: between another day of disappointment from mother, taking care of the twins and disagreeing with Nik, I was exhausted.

Entering the bathroom, I closed it behind me. Effectively shutting out all my troubles for the time being.

Running the water into the large tub, I added some of the vanilla scented bubble bath that mother had brought me. I then lit the various large candles that were placed strategically around the bathroom. Once the water was done running, I turned the light off before moving over to the tub. Shedding myself of all my clothes, I slid slowly into the bubble filled water. I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped past my lips.

"This is heaven."

Reclining back against the tub, I closed my eyes as the seductive flames of the candles and warm water pulled me in to a state of ease. I always loved taking baths. Something about them gave me time to think and just be.

Just as I was sure I would fall asleep, the door knob turned and the bathroom door opened. I all but groaned as I opened my eyes just in time to see Nik come walking in, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want? I can't have not even a moment of peace?" I growled, sinking lower into the water so that nothing was exposed from the neck down.

My brother looked at me for a moment, silently accessing me before he finally seemed to find his voice.

"Look Care, I don't want to fight with you anymore sweetheart."

"Things don't just go back to being ok because the all and mighty Nik has decided them to be," I replied.

My anger seemed to do nothing to deter him. He simply rolled his eyes and smirked at me from where he leaned against the wall near the door.

"Oh come now, we had a spat. I'm over it."

"Well I'm not."

He finally seemed to realize I wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. Pushing himself off the wall, he moved closer until her was right next to the tub kneeling next to me. With him so close and eye to eye I turned away from him. My movement cause some of the water to splash.

For a moment neither of us moved or said anything. I was almost sure he was going to leave so I nearly jumped out of my skin when his warm fingers grazed my exposed shoulder.

Jerking around I turned to face him.

"Fine! I forgive you. Now get out."

A small smirk appeared on his lips. He knew he had won. Damn him.

"Don't be that way. You know we are in this together," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah now leave before grandmother comes in and sees you."

"Oh that would be a scandal. Probably what her wet dreams are made of. Her walking in you me in here while you're bathing," he chuckled as I scrunched my face up.

"That is a horrible image. And not to mention ewww." I replied as I watched his back retreat out of the room. He stopped right before he left the room to look back at me with a smile.

"Good night Caroline."

"Good night Niklaus," I returned his smile.

As the door clicked back behind him, I relaxed once more in the water with a sigh.

It was nice to have my brother back.

A/N: I'd say that this is turning out to be a lot more popular than I thought it would be. Don't forget to review. Favorites and Follows are great but Reviews are my motivation. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5.

Four months. Sixteen fucking weeks…and we were still here.

Things hadn't gotten much better for us either. If anything mother's visits became fewer and fewer. Of course everytime she did show up she would try to bribe us with gifts. Elena and Kol would ask their mother about her latest adventures while Niklaus stood by and listened as well.

By this point I had stopped bothering to even greet her. She was changing. The others may refuse to see it but I noticed. She no longer lovingly held her younger children. If anything she seemed to try as little as possible to touch them while she danced around the room downstairs telling her tales with Damon.

I sat quietly over on one of the beds pretending to read a book I had read like a thousand times, "Buffy the vampire slayer." What I wouldn't kill to be the slayer right now and get out of this place. Go somewhere far away.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, our mother took her leave. She didn't bother speaking to me which at this point was fine with me. Once she was gone, Nik sent the twins up to the attic for play time. Quietly they gathered their latest gifts from their mother and ascended the stairs.

"You know you don't have to be so rude to mother," Nik's voice reached my ears. I looked up from the line I had read four times already.

"I'm busy," I murmured before returning my eyes back to my book.

"Oh what reading? Please you probably know Buffy and Spike's scenes like the back of your hand by now," he scuffed.

Looking up from my book I opened my mouth to make my own smart remark but stopped short at the scene before me. Sometime during our exchange, he had taken his shirt off.

Nik shirtless was a sight I had seen a thousand times before but something about that moment seemed different. I could feel my own body having a strange reaction to his toned body. His broad shoulders were slender yet muscular. Wash board abs flexed slightly with his movement.

I licked my lips unconsciously as my eyes followed the light trail of hair from his belly down to the waist of his pants. In that moment I almost wished I were those jeans.

At the clearing of a throat, I looked up into his eyes startled. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. What in the hell was wrong with me?

Nik seemed to be just as flustered at catching me staring as I was at being caught.

"Well um…so yeah….let's try to be a little more nicer to mom."

I nodded wordlessly as I watched him storm off into the bathroom. A few seconds later the shower started.

We needed to get out of this room soon.

After that little awkward scene with Nik we avoided each other like the plague. It was on the third day that I couldn't take it anymore. It was early, grandmother hadn't even came in yet to bring us our daily rations. Nik as usual was up taking a shower.

I figured now would be the time for us to talk. Exhaling a deep breath, I got out of bed leaving Elena with the entire thing to spread out in before heading to the bathroom. I knocked once.

I was almost afraid he hadn't heard me until I heard a 'come in.'

I opened the door and was immediately assaulted by a gush of steam. Stepping all the way in, I closed the door behind me.

My mouth ran dry at the sight before me.

Nik was standing in the mirror with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me in surprise as he brushed his teeth. Quickly rinsing he broke the tension.

"I thought you were Kol. I know he has a habit of needing to relieve himself whenever I am taking a shower. If you need to use the bathroom I can step out," he said as he moved to walk by me. I reached out and gripped his arm.

"Actually I need to talk to you," I said. Proud of myself for keeping my voice normal. My eyes found a drop of water on his shower and watched as it slowly slid down his chest. I was only saved from my perversed thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes. They were filled with concern and some curiousity.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. That moment the other day was brought on by our closeness. We're teenagers, of course we're gonna have sexual urges and since no one else our age is around, we're simply reflecting them on one another. Nothing to be ashamed of. So can we stop avoiding each other?" I finished in one breath. Nik stared at me wide eyed for a moment before taking a step closer.

"So…you feel it too?" His voice had taken on a rich quality, almost like silk; smooth and entrancing.

"Yes," I whispered. My heart hammering in my chest. He leaned down closer…our lips almost touching.

BANG.

We jumped apart and turned to see the door had been thrown open. Standing with her hand on her hips and a sadistic smile on her face was our grandmother.

"Oh god," I whispered. Dread filled me. This was not going to end well.

a/n: I love that you all are enjoying the story so far. A few things…I am keeping with the theme of the book but I will most likely stray off in different directions for certain parts. Also I had to pay homage to my favorite show, Buffy the vampire slayer. The chapters will get longer eventually. Right now I am pretty much still just getting a feel for where I want this story to go. Oh for the reader who was confused about the room situation, I'm guessing you haven't seen either movie version. Basically they were given a regular room that is far out of the way. The room had a bathroom and two beds. Also the room has another door that leads to the attic. They play in the attic but sleep downstairs in the room. Hope that cleared everything up. Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I own nothing.

A/N: I love how enthusiastic you guys are about the story. I was going to leave it hanging for a couple of days but I just had to know what happened next and then I figured I had to share it with you ASAP. I told myself I would write for 30 minutes on this chapter and maybe it would be longer than the others…So here we go hot off the press…chapter 6.

Chapter 6.

I had never been more afraid in my life. Nik and both waited…staring at our grandmother as she looked upon us with narrowed eyes. Waiting for what? Screaming? Shouting? Something. I think her just standing there not speaking was probably far more terrifying than anything.

Just as I felt a panic attack coming on, Nik spoke up effectively breaking the silence.

"Grandmother, I know it looks bad but let me explain."

I held my breath as I anticipated her response. She simply looked at us both, tilting her head slightly. She mad a 'hmm.' Sound before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Dread returned full force. She was entirely too calm for my liking.

I looked up into Nik's worried blue eyes.

"Nik. I'm scared."

He rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me. It was only from the feel of his hand did I notice just how much I was shaking.

A second later Elena came running in the room crying.

"Make her stop! She can't make me!"

I knelt down so I was eye level with my little sister.

"What happened?"

The brown haired girl sniffled. "Grandmother said she's taking me and kol away!"

"Like hell she will," Nik growled. Sometime during my exchange with Elena he had slid on some jeans. His chest still bare.

He moved past us and out into the bedroom at the sound of Kol's cries.

We followed closely behind him.

When we entered the room, my eyes widened.

There was grandmother with her assistant, a man by the name of Mason Lockwood holding a struggling Kol in his arms.

"I don't wanna go!" Kol cried.

"You will shut up this instant or I will punish you myself!" Grandmother threatened.

Nik stepped forward.

"Put him down!"

Grandmother smirked at him. Completely unfazed by his raised voice. Before I could blink she back handed him across the face. I was proud of Nik for standing his ground and keeping his features schooled even in the face of her violent outburst. I could see his jaw muscles ticking.

"What are you doing with Kol?" I finally asked. "He did nothing wrong!"

My grandmother's cold eyes met my own.

"Since you and your brother like to indulge in sinful carnivorous behavior, whose to say you haven't affected the twins as well. I am taking them and putting them in another room. I will leave you and your brother here to think over what you have done and repent in the eyes of the lord. If you are good. I may just let the children return. But if not, you will never see them again!"

My eyes filled with tears by the time she finished dealing out her punishment.

"No please don't take them. We'll be good I promise!" I cried. Through my sorrow filled haze I looked to my brother. Nik seemed to be on the verge of tears himself.

His voice choaked as he attempted to speak. "No. Don't take them. Punish me. It's my fault."

She smiled sinisterly at his display of emotions. "You're pathetic. But you are right. It is your fault…hmm. Leaving you two in here together may not be punishment enough," she said thoughtfully before her face lit up.

"I have a better idea," she then turned to her helper. "Mason, put the boy down. Take their food supply up to the attic."

We watched fearfully as he took what little food we had up the stairs. Moments later he returned, awaiting further instructions.

"Escort Caroline and Niklaus to the attic door," she instructed. I jerked away from him as he came towards me. Nik moved to stand between us all the while ushering me towards the attic door. The twins moved to follow but stopped at grandmother's voice.

"Oh no children. See your siblings need time to think but it would really be too much trouble separating you and I feel that it will be more beneficial to their recovery if you remained here."

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "Nothing. The twins will remain here in the bedroom while you two will be locked in the attic as punishment. I have given you all their food rations and they will have none. Since you two are so hungry for each other, I will provide you food. All the while the twins will not eat, this will keep them from developing your hunger."

"No! You can't do that!" Nik shouted. He moved to lung towards grandmother, but was stopped by Mason.

Grandmother in turn laughed. "I can and I have. You keep up being difficult and I will prolong their hunger from a week to two weeks. Now get up those stairs and if you even think about breaking out, I will take away their food rations indefinitely! Now GO!"

My eyes widened. I looked at both Elena and Kol one last time before going up the attic stairs. I looked back to see Nik still standing in the doorway looking at grandmother. His blue eyes ablaze with hatred.

"You'll pay for your sins against us."

She chuckled. "Maybe, but for today you will pay for yours against God."

I moved back down the stairs to touch Nik's still bare arm. "Come on Nik, let's not make it worse."

He nodded moving up the stairs. We listened as Mason locked the door to the attic stairs. The children could be heard sniffling and whimpering from the other side.

Grandmother's voice reach us one last time. "Remember. God sees all!"

With that the door downstairs opened and closed behind her.

I looked into Nik's sad features before bursting into tears again. Nik pulled me into his arms. It was only when I felt moisture on my neck did I realize that my brother was crying as well.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Holding each other. Finally we pulled apart.

"Come on," Nik said holding out his hand. I gripped it in mine and followed him up to the attic.

a/n: Ok so remember to review. Well I gotta get off to work but I hoped you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well this is the end of the story….i'm just kidding. We've only just begun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I could keep Klaus forever.

Chapter 7

"We're hungry!"

I sighed as Elena's voice reached my ears through the door. It had been a full 24 hours since our grandmother locked me and Nik in the attic and left the twins without food. Nik and I had found an old mattress and made a place to sleep last night. Things had been awkward at first. Both of us acutely aware of just how close we were on the little twin mattress. Our backs touching. It was in this fitful way that we fell asleep. This morning I woke to the feel of strong arms around me, my head resting on a firm chest. In my sleepy haze I'd snuggled in closer. It wasn't until my pillow started moving that I realized where I was and more so who I was on top of. Lifting my head I met the pair of bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Nik smiled down at me, his dimples coming out in full force. I curved the impulse to smile back when I was suddenly hit with all that had transpired the day before.

I jumped away as if suddenly burnt and the smile left Nik's face. In it's place was a mask of indifference that I knew him to wear at times he was attempting to cover his hurt. That mask was still on now, hours later.

We stood next to the door separating us from our younger siblings. They kids were hungry and my gilt began to eat me alive knowing that it was all my fault why they had to go hungry. All because I had issues.

My heart broke at the sound of Elena sniffling.

"Aw Elena sweetie don't cry. I promise everything will be ok," I said, attempting to soothe the child.

"Promise?" came back the meek reply.

"I promise. Now go take a nap until Nik and I have figured something out," I ordered. I sighed in relief as I heard the sound of little feet shuffling away from the door.

Turning to Nik who until this moment had remained quiet leaning against the wall looked at me.

"They can't go a full week without food Nik."

"Don't you think I know that Caroline!"

I jumped back at his outburst. I couldn't help the flinch as he moved closer. Seeing my hesitation at his proximity his face instantly softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'd never hurt you Caroline," he said in a softer voice as his right hand reached forward and cuffed my cheek. I relaxed instantly at his touch. He made me feel safe.

"Don't worry. Mother won't make us stay in here another minute once she hears about what grandmother has done."

His words were like a bucket of cold water. I slapped his hand away. I could feel my anger rising.

"How can you still have so much faith in her after all that has happened?!"

His features contorted in confusion then anger of his own.

"She is our mother! You can't honestly believe she would let any of this happen or condone it?!"

I took a step forward, my anger propelling my actions. "I don't know what to believe anymore! She barely comes by anymore and has yet to get us out of this attic! You need to wake up Nik! Mother doesn't give a damn about us anymore!"

I gasped at the feel of his strong hands gripping my arms as he began to shake me. His face mere inches from my own.

"You shut up this instant! Mother is doing the best she can! Stop being a bitch Caroline!"

A snarl broke past my lips "Open your eyes! Mother has abandoned us!"

He stopped shaking me and simply stared into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, I wasn't sure what until I noticed his eyes wander down to my lips before going back to my eyes. I instantly felt the heat rise in my face.

The scene from yesterday coming to the for front of my mind. His lips moved in closer. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Open your eyes. I want you to see who you're about to kiss," he whispered. His words tickling my lips with air due to his close proximity. I did as he commanded opening my eyes just to get lost in his.

"If I kiss you Care know this. I may not be your first love. . . but I intend to be your last."

My breath hitched at his declaration. Something in me stirred. I wanted to feel safe and loved. Two things that only Nik could provide now.

I crushed my lips to his, throwing all caution to the wind. He instantly returned the kiss, our lips locked in a heated fight. It wasn't until his tongue slipped into my own that I completely lost it. I was now completely lost to him.

I was in love with my brother and there was nothing I could do about it.

a/n: I know I know it's short. But I wanted to give you guys something. I can either give you multiple short chapters back to back or I can wait and give you one long chapter at a time. Anyway, hope you liked. Remember to review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

All too soon the kiss came to an end. I couldn't help but whimper slightly in disappointment.

"Come. I have something I've been working on that I want to get your opinion on," he said, a hint of eagerness in his voice that I hadn't heard there in a while. Nodding I allowed him to take my hand in his and lead me to the part of the attic where his painting materials were set up. Instead of leading me over to a new painting as I had suspected was what he meant to show me, he pulled out a notebook and handed it to me.

"What's this? You deciding to become a writer too?" I teased. Our eyes met and he gave me a soft smile. "Go on, tell me what you think."

I obeyed his command, turning my attention away from his handsome features to the book in my hand. I read the title before looking up at him, questioningly.

"The Vampire Diaries?"

"Just read it," he replied. I turned back to the book once more.

My eyes widened. He had written a short story about a "hybrid" which was some mythical half vampire, half werewolf creature named Klaus who had come to town and fallen in love with a blonde vampire named Caroline. In the short story Klaus had one brother named Kol who was an Original Vampire who always got to fighting with a vampire named Katherine. I could tell from the physical description this Katherine was meant to be Elena.

As I continued reading Klaus was trying to prove his love to Caroline by having a witch remove the vampire sunlight allergy with some sort of ring so that she could go out into the sun without burning. His efforts seemed to prove futile because Katherine gave Caroline something called a daylight ring which had the same effect. At the end of the story Katherine and Kol had to team up against a common enemy and Caroline once again denied Klaus's affections.

When I reached the end I looked up into Nik's face.

"What do you think?"

"I think Klaus shouldn't give up. His Caroline will eventually wake up and realize what an amazing creature he is."

Nik smirked "You like it?"

"Yeah I do _Klaus, _" I replied with a sly smile. At the use of the moniker he had given himself in his writings his eyes darkened. I let out a small giggle as he closed the distance between us and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Oh really _Caroline_?"

"Mmmhm," I replied tilting my head upward to meet his lips half way. The second our lips met, I felt a bolt of warmth spread through me.

My hands found their way up into his loose curls. His hair having grown out from lack of cut. I felt myself shiver as the slight scruff on his face tickled my cheek.

His tongue entered my own mouth, dancing with my own as they fought for dominance.

All the while I could feel his hands trailing down to grip my back side. With both his hands fully on the globes of my ass he gripped them and yanked me up. Instinct took over, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel his hardness poking me through his denim covering as he walked us over to our make shift bed.

Slowly he lowered us down to it. I pulled away to look into his eyes as my back hit the mattress.

"Klaus…I'm not ready to go all the way," I whispered. Looking away in shame.

His long elegant fingers touched under my chin guiding my gaze back to his eyes.

"It's ok. We can go slow. No pressure."

His eyes were nothing but sincere. I felt myself relaxing immediately.

He leaned down and kissed me once more and just like before I became almost drunk off the feel.

A/N: Not the most super update but it's here and I hope you all liked it. Remember to review. I'm doing this thing were if I can get at least two reviews on my top two stories after each chapter I update then I'll attempt to update both stories in the same day. So this chapter is the result of reviews for my other Klaus/Caroline fic 'Daddy's Girl'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Ok so I'm sorry I haven't been updating. But I have been busy with all the boring life stuff. Also I've been struggling between two different roads to take with this story. One followers the book more closely, the other is more original and asks you to suspend your beliefs of everything you think you know. Being a creative writer, I've decided to take the road less traveled. I hope you all enjoy the way I chose to go.

Chapter 9.

I frowned as I looked around me. My body shivering as I made my way through what looked to be an abandoned forest. It was dark and to be honest spooky.

I had to be dreaming. Last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the attic with Nik.

I snapped my head to the left at the sound of my name. My heart began to race. Despite being aware this was only a dream. It felt so real.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden appearance of a dark haired man. He wore a look of …relief?

"Caroline. Thank god, we've been looking all over for you," he said before pulling me into a tight hug.

Just as I was sure he was going to crush me and literally hug me to death, he let go.

His brown eyes searching mine. For what? I had no clue."

"Um…who are you? And why are you in my dream?"

His brows frowned at that. "Caroline, you don't remember anything? It's me Stefan. Your best friend. Listen, we don't have much time. I need to know where you are."

"What? I don't have a best friend named Stefan or any friends for that matter. All I have is my brothers Nik and kol and my sister Elena."

If possible Stefan's eyes widened more.

"What year is it Caroline?"

"1958."

Faster than I can comprehend, he has me in his grasp, forcing me to look into his eyes. I'm only slightly taken aback when his pupils dilate.

When he speaks again, his voice is calm. Yet strict.

"Caroline. You are going to remember everything about your life and know that this is all a spell cast on you by a vindictive witch."

I blinked for a moment as he stepped away.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what you're on but there is no such thing as witches. Is this my conscious trying to make me feel better about Nik and I?"

Stefan looked at me with confusion. "My compulsion didn't work. I'll need to bring back one of the others."

_Compulsion?_ What kind of cracked up dream was this?

Slowly I backed away from him.

Was it possible to be killed in your sleep? Cause this guy was starting to sound a little unstable.

"Listen. It was nice meeting you but I should really be going."

I took off into the woods before he could even register what I had said. I willed my body to go faster than the man that was chasing me. I was secretly pleased when it listened. I ran until I could no longer here my name being called behind me.

I jerked awake at the feel of someone shaking me. My immediate reaction was to scream but I squashed it as I realized it was only Nik. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright love?"

I nodded, giving him a tight smile.

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream. Go back to sleep," I assured him as we once again settled back on the mattress.

Long after Nik's breathing evened out again, I continued to stare at the ceiling. That dream had felt so real. And that guy…Stefan. He seemed honest enough, but if he were her best friend than what was going on?

That day, Caroline sat near the attic door and talked to the twins and did her best to keep them calm. Their poor bellies were no doubt empty. How could their grandmother be so cruel to children? All too soon the pain became on bearable for them and I sent them to bed. Once I no longer heard the sounds of their sniffling, I made my way back up to the attic.

Sitting at a desk with his book open, Nik seemed to be writing. No doubt working on the story he intended to present to the twins once we were allowed back with them.

Nik, no doubt feeling my eyes on him looked up and smiled. Wordlessly, he motions me forward. Without thinking twice, I closed the distance between us and sat down on his lap. I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips as his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me about your dream last night."

I tensed. "It was nothing. Just some strange guy trying to tell me that we were best friends and he had been looking for me."

Nik's eyes met mine and he let out a chuckle. "Oh really? And what was the name of this best friend?"

I giggled. "Stefan."

The second the name escaped my lips, his entire face changed.

"What did you say?"

I looked back at him a little confused. "He said his name was Stefan, why?"

Wordlessly he handed me his book and pointed to a spot on the page.

I read a few lines before dropping the book.

"How is this possible?"

There on the page was the description of a character named Stefan. He was a vampire.

"Are you saying you think he's real?" I asked.

"Honestly love, I think we've both just finally lost our marbles. It was bound to happen being closed up in here for so long. Tell you what. The next time you see this Stefan fellow, ask him what is going on and how can he show us proof that you're not just dreaming."

"You're right. I'll just ask for some kind of proof. You're so smart, you know that?" I smiled as he leaned his lips down towards mine.

A smirk played on his. "I do read a lot." He replied just before our lips met.

A/N: If you're confused about what's going on. Just hang in there all will make sense soon I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 10

I was a little more prepared this time when the figure suddenly appeared in-front of me.

"Stefan." I greeted. My curiosity peeked at the arrival of another, a pretty blonde.

"Caroline. It's good to see you. We weren't sure if they had found out about our conversation yet."

_They?_

I went to ask what he meant when the blonde spoke up. Her accent sharp.

"Caroline, dear. Where are my brothers? Are they alright?"

"I'm sorry. Brothers? And who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah, your sister in law. My brothers are Niklaus and Kol."

My eyes widened.

"I don't understand. How can you be my sister in law? Nik and Kol are my brothers."

Stefan interjected this time. "No Caroline. These witches have teamed up with Ester to lock you all way from us and ultimately kill you."

"Ester? My grandmother?"

Rbekah moved forward grabbing my face in between her hands. My eyes widened as her pupils began to dilate just as Stefan's had the first time we met.

Her voice was calm as she spoke. I found myself becoming lost in her eyes.

"You are Caroline Forbes. You are a vampire. When you wake up, you will no longer believe the lie the witches have fabricated even when they try to put you back under and wipe your memory."

As she let go of my face, I looked at her and just like a light switch it all came flooding back.

I loved Nik.

Nik loved me.

Stefan was my best friend.

Rebekah was my sister in law.

Nik was a hybrid.

I was a vampire.

And most of all…we weren't sister and brother.

I felt a sob choke in my throat.

I allowed Rebekah to pull me into her arms. Her hand rubbing my back.

"There. There. It's alright. We found you and we will bring you home," she replied as she finally released me.

"Where are we? What do I do once I wake up? Nik will never believe me?"

"Leave Nik to us. Now that we know where you are. It's easy for us to walk his dream as well. For now. I need you to keep them all alive until they are awakened." Rebekah instructed.

"Is there no way for me to help speed up the process?" I asked.

"Well… Elijah has this theory that a drop of vampire blood should heal them. Healing would include everything. Even damaged memory." Stefan replied.

I thought it over. It sounded like a good idea.

"How will I get in contact with you again?"

Stefan smiled. "Just take a nap and think of me."

I slugged him in the arm. I was somewhat proud when he actually winced. Guess my abilities were slowly coming back.

"We have to go back and start working on a way to get you guys back home." Stefan said as he gave me one last look. My eyes met Rebekah's.

"Take care of them for me. They may be a pain in the ass but their still family. Always and forever. Oh and tell Elena that Damon is worried sick about her."

I chuckled. "Rebekah…Elena is a kid who hasn't even reached puberty yet. I doubt she will care about her boyfriend right now."

The other blonde thought it over before laughing as well.

"Be safe Care."

"Bye guys."

When I awoke, I looked over to Nik and smiled.

Stefan and Rebekah gave us something that we had lost long ago…hope.

For the first time, I became hyper aware of the sound of his heart beating. Two more in the room below joined in as well. The sounds of them lulling me into sleep.

A/N: Things are about to pick up. I would really appreciate your reviews at this point because even as I'm moving away from the book. If it seems to be too far of a stretch than I can easily fix that now.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
